The present invention relates generally to a signpost for supporting and displaying signs such as real estate signs and the like, and more particularly to a portable cross arm yard sign post which is collapsible.
Cross arm type sign support posts are well known in the prior art and are widely used, particularly in connection with the sale of real estate where it is desired to place a sign on the lawn of a home or the like being advertised. Small, lightweight portable sign supports typically constructed of metal tubing are also used, but are not of sufficient size and are rather unattractive. When the signs are no longer required, the sign and its support post are removed and reused. When using wooden posts, it is customary in many areas, to pay a sign installer to install and remove the sign posts.
It is desirable to provide a large, attractive sign support post, such as a 4.times.4 wood post, having the capability to support a large sign plus an additional rider sign. Such wooden posts are difficult to transport because of their overall size and further require that a hole be dug in the ground for installation. Often there are problems digging or drilling the hole, particularly in winter or in areas where the earth is dry or rocky.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,352 entitled "Sign Post" issued to Duane D. Barth on Apr. 27, 1982 discloses a sign post having a cross arm assembly which is transported as a disassembled kit and is then assembled at the installation site and mounted on a metal stake which has been driven into the ground. Barth provides a hollow post, a cross member assembly and a hollow post cap. The several elements are assembled by placing the post, cross member and cap over the stake after it has been driven into the ground.